


Nueve de noviembre

by Just_DustNBones



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_DustNBones/pseuds/Just_DustNBones
Summary: Tony Stark se muda un nueve de noviembre.Steve Rogers ha desaparecido el mismo día del año anterior.No saben el nombre del otro, nunca se han visto en persona o cruzado sus caminos, sin embargo, se crea una unión en ellos mediante un gastado cuaderno de apuntes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	Nueve de noviembre

* * *

Hace un mes, Tony podía decir que gozaba de los privilegios de cualquier hijo de padres millonarios. Mimado desde que era un niño que no sabía pronunciar palabras, ningún capricho se le fue negado y él vivió rodeado de halagos provenientes de las amistades de su padre Howard. Mostrando una inteligencia desde temprana edad, aquella que la llevó a culminar la carrera universitaria más temprano de lo normal, con veintidós años salía en la portada de los periódicos donde decían que era el futuro de Industrias Stark hasta que, por supuesto fue desheredado por el simple hecho de revelar su preferencia por los hombres en una cena familiar cuando Howard pensaba que era el momento adecuado para casarse y que tenía en mente a la hija de uno de sus socios más confiables. Hubo gritos que se dejaban oír más que la voz de su madre y hasta de Jarvis intentando calmar el asunto y fracasando en el intento. Huyó esa misma noche, colocando en una maleta las pertenencias más importantes y dejando otras atrás, casi se sentía como abandonar una parte de su vida. Abrió la ventana y como en cualquier película clásica de adolescentes, escapó por ella y se refugió en casa de un amigo. Rhodey lo recibió casi a las diez de la noche, sin objeciones, le abrió las puertas de su casa, le ofreció comida y un lugar cómodo donde dormir. Le dijo que estaba bien, que no se preocupara por nada. Tony no ha dejado de agradecerle ni un solo día.

* * *

Rhodey coloca el celular, que no ha dejado de sonar, sobre la mesa. A su lado, Tony le da una mirada llena de desinterés y termina de beber el jugo de naranja.

—Es tu padre, Tony.

—No pienso contestar.

James suspira, intentando calmarse a pesar de saber que su amigo no escuchará sus consejos.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez me está llamando a mí.

—No sabe que me quedé en tu casa.

—Deducirlo tampoco es difícil. ¿Qué otros amigos tienes?

—Para tu información, si los hay.

—Disculpa, lo dije mal, ¿qué otras personas que no estén interesados en tu fortuna son tus amigos?

—Ya no tengo fortuna, ni amigos.

—Tony…

—No te preocupes. Tienes razón, eres la única amistad desinteresada que tengo.

—¿Qué me dices de Laufeyson?

—¿Loki? Ese ser lleno de maldad ahora estaría riéndose de lo que me pasó.

—Pero estaría aquí. Tú y yo sabemos que Loki tiene una manera peculiar de mostrar su afecto.

Tony encoge los hombros sin saber que responder, sabe que Rhodey tiene razón, pero él prefiere quedarse callado, lavar el vaso que usó y volver a sentarse al ver que la otra persona no ha dado el tema por finalizado.

—¿Y qué tal Pepper? Son amigos desde niños.

—Mi padre quiere que me case con ella, Rhodey.

—Apuesto que a Virginia tampoco le gusta la idea —comenta y ríe al recibir el golpe amistoso en su brazo.

Hay mutismo de nuevo, Rhodey sabe que ahora el silencio es más normal de lo que solía ser. Tony siempre se había caracterizado por ser sociable por naturaleza y con un encanto que ahora se ve eclipsado por capas de desinterés.

—Me iré mañana, creo que he estado viviendo gratis más tiempo de lo debido.

—Sabes que no es molestia. Vivo solo.

—Pero tienes tu propia vida. El entrenamiento militar empieza en una semana y no puedo seguir en tu casa, tú lo sabes a la perfección —sonríe como una manera de disipar dudas en la otra persona y sin agregar otra palabra, se encamina a su habitación donde termina de arreglar sus pertenencias que ahora caben en dos maletas y que puede llevar con facilidad en ambas manos. Suspira a la nada, a la pared color crema que tiene una mancha apenas notoria. Dirige su atención al espejo donde es recibido por su reflejo. Puede decir que apenas se reconoce, noches de desvelo han traído consecuencias como las profundas ojeras y la expresión de cansancio en su rostro que difícilmente puede pasar desapercibida por otros. Siente el celular vibrar en el bolsillo y sabe de quien se trata, fue en vano cambiar de número porque Jarvis pudo conseguir el nuevo y ha intentado comunicarse todos los días sin éxito alguno. A Tony le duele hacer eso, pero sabe que responder significa también escuchar a Howard del otro lado de la línea y aquello es algo para lo que no está preparado. Por último, su mirada se posa en el calendario puesto en la pared donde ha encerrado con marcador rojo el día de mañana.

Nueve de noviembre.

Un nuevo comienzo.

Se acuesta sobre la cama sintiendo por última vez la suavidad de las sábanas bajo su toque. Observa el techo e imagina un cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas y con eso en mente queda dormido abrazando una de las almohadas y dejando que el olor se desprenda mientras él va al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

La alarma suena a las siete de la mañana, perezoso, se levanta por inercia, sus movimientos parecen calculados como si de un robot se tratara y no es hasta que toma una ducha que consigue despertarse por completo. Se viste dentro del baño y peina sus cabellos utilizando sus dedos. Ondas se resbalan y caen en un orden presentable a la vista de terceros. Sonríe al reflejo, deja el lugar llevando consigo sus pertenencias. Rhodey lo está esperando con el desayuno listo y una mirada que da a entender que no es necesario que se vaya, pero Tony decide ignorarla y proceder a comer.

—¿Dónde se supone que vas a vivir? 

—Cuando hui pude agarrar mis ahorros. Tú no te dabas cuenta, pero de vez en cuando colocaba dinero en la alcancía que crees no sé donde la escondes, aún tengo lo suficiente para unos dos o tres meses de renta.

—Bien. —Se mueve por la extensión de la cocina hasta dar con una bolsa en la que echa un paquete de galletas saladas y dos de chocolate que son las favoritas de su amigo, añade más fruta y una botella que contiene jugo de manzana—. Espero te vaya bien —dice conforme coloca el objeto en las manos de Tony dando una mirada de advertencia para que él se quede callado y acepte lo entregado. Posa las palmas sobre los hombros ajenos, da un suave apretón y sonríe amplio—. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Antes de irme dejaré la llave en la mesa del comedor.

—Prefiero que la conserves, puede ser útil en casos de emergencia.

Es el turno de Tony de sonreír, se despide de nuevo y deja el apartamento que le ha servido como refugio por un tiempo.

Afuera es recibido por una corriente de aire que lo obliga a subir el cierre de su chamarra hasta cubrirle por completo el cuello. Recorre las calles no tan transitadas por si existe la posibilidad de encontrarse con Jarvis y apresura el paso para llegar al metro.

* * *

Ha realizado una llamada avisando que está en el punto de encuentro con casi veinte minutos de anticipación. Cinco minutos después una mujer, quizá de su misma edad o unos años mayor, se presenta con un brazo extendido que no duda en estrechar.

—Natasha.

—Anthony, llámame Tony.

Y juntos caminan con tranquilidad por diversas calles sin una conversación de por medio que vaya más lejos del clásico tema del clima, del frío que cala los huesos y obliga a los ciudadanos a utilizar sus prendas más gruesas y abrigadoras para contrarrestar el invierno. Cruzan una esquina bajo el sonido de un claxon que les indica que se apuren. Natasha eleva el dedo del medio y grita que el semáforo peatonal permite el pase. El sonido de sus botas hace contacto con el asfalto y producen el clásico sonido de los tacones y un breve tiempo después, Tony se percata que sus pasos se han sincronizado, que van al mismo ritmo y que este se detiene cuando están en su destino. Natasha aparta mechones de su cabello, el viento vuelve a colocarlos en el rostro y ella consigue la liga que lleva en la muñeca como si se tratara de una pulsera, se amarra el cabello y al hacerlo, Tony puede apreciar el tatuaje de una estrella en la muñeca porque la prenda de ropa se elevó los centímetros suficientes para dejarla al descubierto. Es pequeña, hecha con sutileza y está pintada de blanco, plateado y rojo no porque se haya acabado la tinta sino porque ese es el diseño. Ella sonríe cuando ha dado las vueltas necesarias para mantener su cabellera pelirroja quieta, mueve las manos señalando el apartamento delante.

—Pequeña pero acogedora. Vamos, Tony —invita consiguiendo las llaves del bolsillo y agitándolas delante del rostro de la otra persona.

Reducen los pocos pasos que los separan. La puerta se abre y revela su interior. Tony se calla para no darle la razón a una desconocida porque si, apenas ingresó pudo sentir una calidez inexplicable que lo invitaba a quedarse. Natasha se deshace del abrigo dejándolo sobre el respaldar del sofá. Él deja las maletas sobre el piso y la bolsa que le entregó Rhodey encima de uno de los muebles.

Natasha dice que le enseñará toda la casa. Hay un tono diferente en su voz conforme indica cada uno de los sitios que existen en las cuatro paredes, casi quebrada, con dolor contenido que batalla por esconder a toda costa. Tony no comenta nada, decir que siempre pudo percibir los sentimientos ajenos no es una opción, lo mínimo que puede realizar para compensarlo es aminorar el ambiente con sus típicos comentarios que producen carcajadas y que esta vez no son la excepción. Natasha ríe, el sonido produce eco porque se encuentran en el baño y como consecuencia, se graba en la mente de Tony.

—Como me has agradado y créeme, esto no sucede a menudo —comenta cuando se dirigen a otro sitio—, te daré un descuento si decides quedarte y alquilar el apartamento —finaliza y se detiene delante de la puerta cerrada, contrario a las otras habitaciones que mostraban su interior desde un comienzo. Posa su mano en la perilla y con un suspiro le da una vuelta enseñando lo oculto. Un cuarto simple pintado de blanco y una cama tendida con pulcritud, después, todo luce vacío, sin rastros que hubo alguien durmiendo ahí alguna vez—. Como dato extra, seré tu vecina.

—Pensé que vivías aquí. —Tony ingresa escuchando los pasos de Natasha detrás. Da una mirada alrededor decidiendo que las paredes deben ser de otro color, uno menos aburrido. Piensa que un cuadro no vendría mal o, en definitiva, botaría el horrible florero que está sobre el escritorio.

—No, era de un amigo.

Tony da con el baño donde otra vez, no hay ninguna pertenencia personal a la vista. Una afeitadora olvidada, un peine o quizá hasta un preservativo, cualquier cosa que muestre que ahí vivió alguien. Piensa entonces que Natasha, o hasta alguien más, se encargó de desaparecer todo para quienes quisieran alquilar el lugar. Da media vuelta encontrando a la mujer que aguarda por una respuesta.

—Me convenciste —sonríe y el gesto se amplía al ver que es devuelto. Siente el suave toque de la mano femenina al unirse con su tacto y dar un apretón. 

—Por cierto, ya que seremos vecinos, veo conveniente decir mi nombre completo. —El contacto no desaparece, se vuelve más fuerte—. Natasha Romanoff.

—Anthony Stark.

Hay sorpresa en sus ojos, luego la misma sonrisa de antes.

* * *

El primer día, solo se encarga de avisarle a Rhodey que encontró un sitio donde quedarse junto con la ubicación exacta y una fotografía suya con una sonrisa mientras alza las llaves del apartamento a la cámara. Su respuesta es "avísame si necesitas algo" y una serie de emojis sacando la lengua a su selfie. Se acuesta en la cama y cae dormido. No realiza nada más, en la sala hay dos maletas con el contenido intacto que esperan instalarse en su nuevo lugar.

La mañana llega con el sonido de una rama del árbol cercano golpeando la ventana con fuerza debido al viento. Tony despierta, todavía perezoso y con rastros de sueño que se evidencian con su bostezo. Camina descalzo hasta otro punto de la casa y lleva su equipaje a la habitación donde caen sobre la cama y son abiertas revelando las ropas y pertenencias. Ordena todo en su respectivo sitio, va al baño y coloca su cepillo en el vaso que hay ahí. Da una mirada al reflejo y como puede ordena parte de su cabello. Retorna al cuarto y agarra el florero que cree debe ir a la basura, lo voltea para verificar si hay rastros de las flores que alguna vez contuvo y en su lugar, cae un pedazo de papel doblado a la mitad. Al recogerlo y regresarlo a su forma original lee tan solo iniciales que supone son del dueño.

_"S.G. R"_

Nada más que eso, entre comillas yacen tres letras separadas por puntos y alrededor líneas sin sentido que no forman ninguna figura o mensaje oculto. Suspira, deja caer el papel dentro del adorno y este termina sobre el escritorio de nuevo. Curioso, abre el primer cajón del mueble, está vació.

Hace lo mismo con los restantes, el mismo resultado y hubiera seguido indagando de no ser por el sonido del timbre que provoca un leve salto a causa de la sorpresa. Aún con la ropa del día anterior y sin haberse dado una adecuada ducha, procede a ver de quien se trata no sin antes colocarse los zapatos. Es Natasha, ella le desea buenos días, dice que espera no haberlo despertado, su rostro apenas se deja ver por el conjunto de sábanas que trae en brazos. Una montaña que cubre la vista de sus labios y mitad de la nariz. Él ofrece su ayuda recibiendo la mitad de la carga.

—Son para ti. Los recogí de la lavandería hace unos minutos.

—Gracias —responde y van hacia la habitación. Las sábanas terminan en el armario.

Natasha está sentada sobre la cama dando una mirada a su entorno como si estuviera comprobando algún cambio o si todo sigue igual como lo dejó.

—Veo que ya te instalaste —comenta al percatarse de las maletas vacías. Juega con el cierre de una de ellas, mueve el objeto de abajo a arriba y lo lleva al punto inicial.

—Algo así.

—¿Sabes? Jamás imaginé ver a un Stark en Brooklyn, menos en este vecindario. No somos ni lo mejor, ni lo peor, un punto intermedio, algunos dirían que el balance perfecto para buscar un apartamento.

—Sí, cuando escuchas mi apellido apuesto que a tu mente vienen hoteles cinco estrellas, cenas en los mejores restaurantes y fiestas cada fin de semana donde conoces a los socios de tu padre.

—¿Entonces?, ¿estás aquí para conocer la mejor versión de ti mismo? —Ella cae sobre el colchón, rizos que resaltan en la almohada blanca—. Por supuesto, no me incumbe.

Tony eleva una ceja aun sabiendo que la mujer no puede verlo. Solo da una rápida mirada a la escena, Natasha revelando parte del abdomen debido a la postura en la que se encuentra, sus pies elevados unos centímetros del piso y moviéndose como hacen los niños pequeños.

—Algo así —responde al fin. Tardar más sería revelar que estuvo pensando su respuesta—. Vine aquí para trabajar —suelta una verdad sin evitarlo, tal vez para sonar convincente.

Natasha frunce los labios produciendo un _"hmm"_ más extenso de lo normal. Sentada entrega una mirada que dejaría a cualquier otro hecho pedazos. Tony se mantiene firme.

—Debo irme, ten un buen día.

—Igual para ti, Natasha.

La puerta principal se cierra y él expulsa el suspiro que no sabía que estaba manteniendo. Entonces piensa en lo que dijo.

_"Vine aquí para trabajar"._

Los ahorros no le iban a durar más de tres meses y pedirle ayuda a Jarvis no era una opción bajo ningún aspecto. Acude a la sala donde agarra una galleta de la bolsa que le regaló Rhodey el día anterior.

—Empezaré desde ahora —comenta para sí mismo. Guarda la envoltura en el bolsillo y va hacia el baño de la habitación. Una vez ahí, se deshace de sus prendas e ingresa a la ducha permitiendo que el agua fría caiga por la desnudez de su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y gotas caen sobre sus párpados, resbalando por sus mejillas y al final perdiéndose en algún punto de su abdomen. No sabe cuánto ha pasado y la verdad, tampoco le importa. No se cubre con una toalla, mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro tal y como hacen los perros, ríe y con cuidado de no tropezar, camina hacia la habitación. Se viste con el mejor conjunto que pudo guardar antes de su huida y así con una seguridad que grita _"marca Stark"_ por todos lados procede a dejar el cuarto y luego, el apartamento.

* * *

Debió saber que su padre no pondría el asunto fácil porque de nada sirvió haber terminado tan pronto sus estudios, ser el mejor de la clase y portada de revistas si Howard se encargó de amenazar a todo aquel que le diera un empleo en el campo laboral que le corresponde. Frustrado patea una piedra del camino que rueda hasta detenerse cuando hace contacto con el poste de luz. Dobla en la esquina y una vez que está cerca de donde vive, no ingresa. Permanece sentado en las gradas que hay antes de la puerta con un cigarro que compró en el transcurso moviéndose entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—Esto apesta.

—¿Estás viviendo aquí?

Tony eleva la mirada encontrando al hombre que acaba de cruzar el jardín de Natasha detenerse frente al apartamento. El cabello largo que se mueve rebelde y deja caer mechones castaños en el rostro, porta una camiseta con el logo de una banda que se ve cubierto en su totalidad por la casaca de cuero sintético, pantalones sueltos y rasgados en una rodilla junto con zapatillas negras con pasadores de diferente color.

—Sí, ¿eres amigo de Natasha?

—Se podría decir.

No hay invitación de por medio y aun así, la otra persona cruza la reja que los separa, permanece delante de Tony como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para sentarse y comprendiendo la situación, Tony deja libre un espacio, siente la colonia varonil mezclada con espuma de afeitar cuando el desconocido está a su lado mostrando un encendedor plateado con dibujos de estrellas blancas en él.

—Permíteme.

El cigarro es encendido, luego él saca uno propio y lleva a cabo la misma acción. Durante minutos no están hablando, lo único que se aprecia es el humo escapar de sus labios y desaparecer con el viento.

—Soy James.

—Tony.

—Stark.

—Veo que te hablaron sobre mí.

—En realidad, eres noticia en estos momentos. La prensa pregunta por ti y tu padre responde que estás de vacaciones.

—Sí, en definitiva, son las mejores vacaciones que pude pedir.

Hay risa por parte de los dos que se mezcla hasta convertirse en una sola. James se despide tan pronto como se presentó. Alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud despreocupada que a Tony le gustaría mantener. Estando de pie, ve a su vecina con una caja en manos. Natasha le sonríe, Tony supone que el objeto es para él y no se equivoca cuando la ve cruzar la verga negra. Apaga el cigarro y acude al encuentro. Es él quien lleva la caja ahora, Natasha abre la puerta y le indica que vayan al sótano, enciende las luces en el camino y avisa cada vez que hay un nuevo escalón por descender.

El sótano como otros espacios de la casa, luce vacío. Estantes que antes seguro estaban repletos, ya solo son ocupados por la capa de polvo que los envuelve. Deja la caja sobre la mesa, Natasha dice que eran las herramientas del dueño anterior y que las devuelve porque él puede necesitarlas.

—¿Buscaste empleo? —pregunta mirando el traje de Tony. El terno negro que combina bien con la camiseta blanca, sencillo, pero elegante.

—No tuve suerte, digamos que mi padre se encargó de ello.

—¿Por qué no trabajas conmigo? Necesito ayuda con una tienda de ropa.

—Soy ingeniero.

—Sí y tu padre espera que trabajes de eso, no de cajero en una tienda de Brooklyn.

—¿Cajero?

—O puedes ayudarme con mi escuela de danza. Soy profesora de ballet. El problema es que necesito un bailarín, James es terrible.

—Créeme, soy tu peor opción. Lo único que sé es tocar el piano, si eso te sirve, soy todo tuyo.

—Prefiero tenerte en la tienda de ropa. Es un desastre y Wanda no puede ayudarme más, no a menos que quiera enfrentarme a su papá por segunda vez.

—¿Tuviste problemas con su padre?

—Es sobreprotector y Wanda aún es una menor de edad que quiso ganarse un poco de dinero por su cuenta a pesar de no necesitarlo. Dice que todo puede pasar y que mañana quizá no sea tan afortunada.

—Tiene razón.

—Trata de decírselo a Lehnsherr.

—¿Erik Lehnsherr?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Suele ir a las fiestas de Industrias Stark. Es intimidante, no sabía que tenía una hija.

—Cuatro hijos. Pietro, Wanda, Lorna y Nina sin contar a David claro, él es hijo de Charles.

—¡Un momento! —exclama intentando procesar la información—. ¿El profesor Xavier?

—Sí.

—¿Con Erik Lehnsherr?

—Sí.

—No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta.

—Sonando a tu favor, nadie lo hizo. —Ella toma una de las herramientas de la caja. El martillo termina sobre la mesa y segundos después, le sigue la llave inglesa—. Entonces, ¿cuento contigo?

—¿Te das cuenta que el dinero que me vas a pagar va a regresar a ti cuando te entregue la renta?

—Y otra parte será tuya.

—¿Empiezo desde mañana? —Natasha asiente, Tony sonríe. Estrechan sus manos dando por concluido el trato.

* * *

Cenan juntos en casa de Natasha. Conversan de todo y de nada a la vez. Ríen tanto que sus estómagos duelen, las carcajadas inundan el espacio y se pierden en algún punto de las cuatro paredes. Tony se ofrece a lavar los platos y lo hace bajo la música que coloca Natasha. Beat It de Michael Jackson se escucha en cada rincón, suben el volumen y en algún momento bailan en medio de la cocina como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, de esos que se cuentan hasta los secretos más vergonzosos, comparten anécdotas divertidas y se prometen siempre brindar apoyo. De esas amistades que son escasas para Tony porque, a excepción de unas cuantas personas que puede contar con los dedos de una mano, se han acercado a él buscando beneficio propio, sacarle provecho a su apellido incluso cuando supo que le gustaban los hombres, tuvo cuidado. No se involucró con nadie por temor a ser traicionado, dejado de lado y con el corazón hecho pedazos, sin embargo, ahora bajo el suave tacto de Natasha unido al suyo, dando vueltas como si fueran niños y cantando la siguiente canción en reproducción, siente que tiene una nueva amistad, que no lo juzga, que lo apoya, le ofrece consejos y una plática amena. La risa se une a la melodía de fondo, besa el dorso de la mano femenina y ella realiza una reverencia y ríen tanto que hay lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos que no se molestan en limpiar por estar demasiado concentrados en ser felices y disfrutar el momento junto a un nuevo amigo.

* * *

Tony está en casa casi a las doce de la noche. A oscuras camina por el pasillo que lo lleva a su habitación. Se quita los zapatos y al agacharse cae una moneda del bolsillo de la camisa y rueda debajo de la cama. Maldice en un susurro a pesar que no hay nadie escuchando puede imaginar la voz de su madre llamándole la atención. De rodillas y sin haber encendido las luces tantea el piso en su búsqueda. La madera se siente lisa a su toque hasta que en algún punto rechina, pasa sus dedos por el mismo sitio y encuentra un borde que sobresale del resto. Se levanta con rapidez, presiona el interruptor y una vez que la oscuridad no está más. Mueve la cama los centímetros suficientes para continuar con su inspección a gusto. La madera se levanta con facilidad, Tony espera ver droga escondida en ese espacio, un arma o hasta revistas que ocultarías de las visitas por tener alto contenido sexual. Lo que hay en su lugar, es un cuaderno mediano con la portada negra con puntos diminutos blancos que lucen como astros en un cielo nocturno. Lo toma con la diestra viendo los bordes desgastados debido al constante uso, en una esquina están escritas las mismas siglas que vio antes.

_"S.G. R"_

Su interior está repleto por una caligrafía impecable que llena cada espacio de sus hojas. Tony lee el inicio, lo que parece una introducción o incluso una invitación a seguir leyendo.

_『 ✎ 』_

_"Este cuaderno no perteneció a nadie en realidad._

_Natasha conoce todos los escondites de esta casa excepto este. James ni se asomará por la puerta una vez que me haya ido porque cree que, si lo hace, mi desaparición será una realidad cuando él seguirá creyendo que continúo viviendo aquí. Por lo tanto, te doy la bienvenida al apartamento, desconocido (Natasha prefiere los vecinos hombres). Lo que verás a continuación no son más que un conjunto de mis pensamientos, ideas sueltas y que plasmo para que no se pierdan en el viento o en mi mente. Una prueba de que existí, que dormí en esta cama y habité en estas cuatro paredes que una vez fueron un hogar para mí. Espero guardes el secreto como si fuera uno propio y que, en realidad, es nuestro"._

_『 ✎ 』_

Detrás de la página, hay un calendario.

Arriba del mes de enero, un pedazo de hoja color amarillo pegado con cinta adhesiva y que muestra el mes de diciembre de un año antes. Está hecho a mano, no desentona con el resto de números, fechas y meses que están impresos en el papel con una tinta que comienza a desgastarse, a desaparecer en las esquinas rectangulares que separan cada mes.

Los calendarios normalmente inician con _"Enero"._

Ese con _"Diciembre"_ y un círculo rojo encerrando el número cinco. El resto también tienen días marcados, cada mes excepto el último que tiene una gran _"X"_ que abarca toda la figura dando a entender que no debe estar ahí, que no es parte de las anécdotas o secretos que está a punto de averiguar.

Tony bosteza sintiendo los estragos del sueño colarse en sus músculos hasta el punto de relajarlos y susurrarle al oído _"ven, acuéstate en la cama, debes dor_ mir". Y por supuesto, él obedece, guarda el cuaderno en su sitio de origen por si a Natasha se le ocurre aparecer con una nueva caja y decir que el contenido va en el escritorio.  
Porque ese es un secreto que solo le pertenece a él. A él que encontró lo escondido que hasta cierto punto estaba aguardando su llegada. A él que le carcome la curiosidad, pero cree conveniente dormir para poder levantarse temprano. El teléfono sueña, lo ignora y se acuesta en el suave colchón, las sábanas cubren su cuerpo y él aprieta parte de la tela entre su mano hecha un puño.

* * *

Trabajar en _"Russian Love"_ , la tienda de Natasha, es hasta cierto punto entretenido. Tony se las arregla para ordenar de manera estratégica billetes y monedas dentro de la caja registradora de tal manera que es fácil entregar un cambio al cliente de turno. La tienda ubicada en un concurrido centro comercial está delante del enorme patio que las personas usan para sentarse con sus amigos, parejas o hijos. Llama la atención a simple vista por el diseño del logotipo que resulta ser el mismo tatuaje plasmado en la muñeca de la pelirroja. En su interior hay distintas secciones de ropa incluso una para niños en una esquina y quizá lo que más le gusta de todo eso, es el simple hecho de tener la libertad de colocar cualquier tipo de música en el local. Por supuesto, reproduce AC/DC seguido de una balada clásica de Guns N' Roses que, de forma casual o irónica, lleva el nombre del mes en el que se encuentran.

November Rain.

Esta se reproduce en los parlantes, volumen moderado casi como la música de los ascensores, esas que no te dan cuenta que escuchas, que se instala en tu oído de manera sutil, un susurro del cantante hecho para el deleite propio y pronto, te ves tarareando la melodía cautivado, embelesado, un acto por inercia que no planeaste, pero del que tampoco reniegas porque la música es la representación del alma. Almas que les cuesta decir directamente lo que sienten y en su lugar, lo realizan disfrazando palabras bajo solos de guitarra, el acompañamiento de un bajo, el golpeteo de la batería y en ciertas ocasiones, como en esa canción, la suave tonada de un piano.

Es bajo el encanto de Axl Rose con su voz quebrada por el dolor debido a la historia que cuenta y con una magia que te transporta a otro tiempo que observa llegar a un nuevo cliente. De lejos, parece ser Natasha hasta que ella se aproxima al mostrador revelando un rostro diferente que no corresponde a Romanoff. La muchacha apoya el codo en la superficie de vidrio, tiene una mirada que parece estar juzgándolo y Tony se hubiera sentido intimidado de no ser porque el gesto se borra y es reemplazado con una sonrisa.

—Natasha tenía razón. Eres lindo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Soy Wanda.

—Tony.

—Eres el nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Veo que Natasha te puso al corriente de todo.

Ella ríe, sus mejillas se tornan de un bonito color rosado y resalta un lunar que hay en esa porción de piel que luce suave a la vista. Wanda rebusca en sus bolsillos hasta conseguir dinero y aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, camina hasta llegar a una de las secciones de la tienda. Sus dedos recorren cada prenda, una por una y minutos después con algunas de estas bajo el brazo acude a los probadores que están cerca del puesto de Tony. No hay nadie en la tienda más que ellos dos y la música de Queen.

—Si tú quisieras impresionar a alguien, —. Su voz se deja escuchar a la distancia. Breve silencio y luego está ahí otra vez— o mejor aún, ¿te sentirías asombrado con esto? —concluye y aparece de nuevo portando una blusa blanca con patrones de rayas verticales, una falda roja ceñida a la cintura y un saco que llega a la altura de la prenda inferior que le dan un aspecto mayor, tal vez unos tres o cuatro años más de edad.

—¿Intentas cautivar a alguien?

—¿¡Qué¡? ¡No! —Luce derrotada, un mohín en los labios que le devuelven su verdadera edad. Tony supone que no sobrepasa los dieciséis—. Tengo una fiesta importante para mis padres. Quiero demostrarle a uno de ellos que puedo hacer cosas por mi cuenta —relata como si fueran amigos y no se hubieran conocido recién—. No soy una niña.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Casi dieciséis. 

—Quizá si intentas con ropa que te haga sentir cómoda y no donde parezcas otra persona que no eres tú.

—Pero…

—¿Quieres un consejo sincero?

Wanda asiente, Tony humedece sus labios con rapidez y procede a responder.

—Creo que para Erik siempre serás su niña, no importa como te vistas o las decisiones que tomes.

—No te mencioné quien es mi padre.

—No fue necesario.

Y recuerda cada oportunidad que vio a Lehnsherr en las fiestas de Industrias Stark, siempre con una elegancia que se admira en secreto, sosteniendo una copa con el mejor de los vinos y una mirada gélida que te hacía creer que era capaz de controlar la sangre que recorre las venas tan solo con un movimiento de sus dedos. Se mostraba tan serio, distante y complicado de tratar hasta que Howard preguntaba por sus hijos, cualquiera de ellos y todo dentro del imponente hombre se ablandaba un poco, lo suficiente para hacerlo sonreír y mostrar las fotos de sus hijos que llevaba en su billetera. Contaba las hazañas de los mayores, las buenas calificaciones de otra, las travesuras y dotes para los deportes del tercero y las primeras palabras de la última con un orgullo propio de un padre.

Tony recuerda aquello porque, situado en una esquina de la sala, deseaba que Howard hiciera lo mismo, que de repente llevara la mano al bolsillo y mostrara la foto de su único hijo, que contará sus buenas calificaciones, sus diplomas, su adelanto a la universidad debido a su inteligencia admirable. Por supuesto, no sucedía, Howard apretaba el hombro de Erik, reía, lo felicitaba y dejaba morir la conversación sin él también profesar su orgullo de padre, tal vez porque era inexistente y un Stark no dice mentiras a los amigos.

Wanda carraspea, Tony regresa a la realidad. Ahora lleva una camiseta simple, cómoda y que se adecua a su estilo. Extiende los billetes que Tony recibe con un asentimiento de cabeza, entrega el vuelto y ella se despide, comentando lo agradable que ha sido conocerlo y que espera verlo pronto.

* * *

Natasha aparece al final de la jornada y los dos van a casa acompañados de risas, temas nuevos y la promesa de juntarse una vez a la semana para comer ya sea en el apartamento de ella o el de él. Se despiden con la mano una vez que están en su destino y cada uno desaparece detrás de la puerta. Tony prepara la cena guiándose por un tutorial de YouTube que tiene la palabra "fácil" en el título. Para ser la primera vez, considera que no le ha ido tan mal a pesar que al arroz le falta un poco de cocción al menos la carne y las verduras están bien. Al dar el bocado inicial recuerda el pequeño secreto que mantiene con el dueño del apartamento. Piensa tanto en eso que una vez que finaliza la comida, casi corre a su habitación y sin hacer a su cama a un lado y a ciegas, levanta la madera.

Como un cofre con un tesoro que aún está conociendo.

Continúa leyendo justo donde lo dejó la última vez.

_『 ✎ 』_

_Diciembre, 10, inicio_

_Suposición._

_¿Conoces el sentimiento? Y si lo haces, ¿es porque eres de los que suponen hechos de los demás o de aquellos, como yo, que se ven repletos de esa acción que juzga, que intimida, que se introduce en tu mente hasta hacerte creer que lo dicho es cierto?_

_En algún punto de mi vida, compañeros aseguraban que era todo un conquistador de las féminas, creo que fue por ser capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad y la creencia que eso significa popularidad, estar rodeado de mujeres que harían todo por robar un beso tuyo, porque les dediques una mirada y entregues toques por debajo de la blusa que ellas usaban. El resto del equipo suponía que yo salía con alguien, que mis ocasionales ausencias a la escuela eran por escaparme con una chica que seguro era mayor. Creían que ella me llevaba en su auto o motocicleta que me dejaba conducir en alguna carretera vacía con el viento desordenando nuestros cabellos y entre risas y besos que se veía iluminado por el atardecer._

_Me gané la fama de ser un rompecorazones, por dichos entre pasillos, historias que no fueron ciertas, suposiciones falsas que aumentaban cada día._

_Un rompecorazones por mis faltas a clase que no eran por otro motivo que no sea cuidar a mi madre enferma._

_Por rechazar la confesión de amor de una de las chicas que practicaban gimnasia._

_Rompecorazones porque en toda mi etapa universitaria no besé a nadie._

_No a ninguna mujer._

_Fue en el último año de mi carrera que creí todo lo que se decía de mí, que pensaba que era el malo de historia por no aceptar a ninguna de las compañeras que me gritaban su amor esperando aprobación de mi parte. Decían que les provocaba llantos a escondidas a causa de mi rechazo, que las hería de una manera que ellas no debían conocer y me disculpaba._

_Siempre lo hacía._

_Por no quererlas, por no sentir el deseo ferviente de hundirme en sus labios, de fundir nuestros tactos y deslizar mis dedos entre los suyos._

_En mi mente, pedía disculpas por no sentirme atraída hacia ellas, por no verlas más allá del compañerismo, por no soñar con ellas, por no sentir una revolución como los demás cuando alguna hacía algún chiste sexual para romper la tensión. Porque esas provocaciones nunca dieron efecto. No me veía a mí mismo besándolas, tocando su piel y dejar que los sonidos provenientes de sus labios lleguen a mis oídos y se trasladen a mi entrepierna._

_Me disculpé varias veces en la soledad de mi habitación por la sencilla razón de que, a pesar de considerarlas hermosas, no podía verlas como algo más que obras de arte. Admirarlas de lejos, pero sin tocarlas._

_Suposiciones._

_Me seguían, las arrastraba conmigo y no podía deshacerme de ellas porque era como una sombra, siempre acechando._

_°_

_Diciembre, 15, ella._

_Escribir sobre ella, es plasmar el día que nos conocimos. Estaba sentada en una de las gradas del campo deportivo cuando salí de ducharme luego de un partido final del que salimos victoriosos. Era la única ahí, el resto se fue, celebrando en grupos y con alguno de los jugadores incluso con los suplentes que no tuvieron la oportunidad de brillar. Éramos los dos y supe que me estaba esperando, creí que sería otra confesión más, otra historia que llevar conmigo, sin embargo, descendió las gradas, se presentó como Sharon, aunque yo ya sabía su nombre y ella estaba consciente de eso._

_Esperé y esperé por algo que no llegó._

_Mencionó a su hermana y yo recordé como tan solo hace unos días, tuve que declinar su propuesta de una relación amorosa. Dijo que no me guardaba rencor, que estaba bien no sentir nada, es normal y que somos jóvenes con toda una vida por delante. Sonreí como acto reflejo, me imitó y estando todavía de pie, uno delante del otro, azul contra azul, la intensidad de nuestras miradas se suavizó. La invité a comer y ella aceptó gustosa._

_Su hermana Margaret, nos veía en los pasillos de la escuela siempre a una distancia prudente, era alguien que no quería romper el ambiente en el que estábamos. Observaba, solo eso y luego caminaba hacia Sharon, no me saludaba y juntas acudían a su clase mientras yo me despedía de una de ellas, aquella que se convirtió en una amiga._

_Se inventó un rumor entre nosotros tres. Un supuesto triángulo amoroso, una traición por parte de Sharon, un corazón roto de Margaret y un descaro de mi parte._

_Lo odiaba, los murmullos se callaban cada vez que aparecía en el salón de clases delatando así que yo era el tema principal. Sharon ignoraba los rumores y me invitaba a mí a hacer lo mismo, me ofreció seguridad con sus palabras y un refugio entre sus brazos._

_°_

_Diciembre, 30, un punto final._

_Mi último recuerdo de la universidad, es cuando recibí medallas por mi desempeño deportivo y un diploma por el excelente promedio que se vio eclipsado por susurros del público a mis espadas, por mis compañeros que dejaban escapar mi nombre y agregaban mentiras tras otra. Y quizá fue la primera vez que agradecí que mi madre no haya estado ahí para no ver como la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro mientras arrugaba parte de la toga de graduación en mi puño._

_Lo que sucedió después, es un suceso que ninguno de nosotros iba a mandar al olvido. Sharon, que estaba hasta los últimos asientos, de repente se puso de pie, tiró el birrete al suelo y sus tacones nos taladró la mente porque en ese instante, solo la veíamos a ella que se subió a una de las sillas disponibles y gritó con todas sus fuerzas con una potencia que seguro llevaba almacenada en los pulmones todo ese tiempo._

_"No me gusta Steve, no me gustan los hombres, a él no le gusto yo, no traicioné la confianza de mi hermana y odio estar aquí en estos momentos usando estos zapatos del infierno y oyendo sus tonterías"._

_Volvió al piso, tomó mi mano entre la suya y corrimos hasta llegar a las afueras de la escuela. Colocamos las togas y mi birrete en la puerta. Ella llevaba un vestido que resaltaba su figura y yo uno de los trajes que perteneció a mi padre._

_Luego, en la intimidad de su casa mientras veíamos televisión y ella ignoraba las llamadas telefónicas de su padre, le confesé mi secreto._

_"No me gustas, no me gustan las mujeres, no traicionaste la confianza de nadie y te ves hermosa con ese vestido y esos tacones que tanto odias"._

_Reímos como nunca antes._

_Es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de nosotros._

_°_

_Esto es una pequeña pausa, una petición para ti._

_De desconocido a desconocido. A ti que solo conoces mis iniciales, que tienes los medios para preguntarle a Natasha o James sobre mí, pero no lo haces porque implicaría revelar nuestro secreto. Debo confesar que todo esto, no fue escrito en el mismo momento que sucedieron, lo escribí luego de meses indagando entre recuerdos que permanecían intactos en mi mente y fue por la sencilla razón de querer contar algo, de dejar una parte de mí a alguien más, a ti._

_Así como un favor u otro secreto para nosotros dos, que espero cumplas, lee los siguientes meses que vienen conforme transcurra el año. Sé que ahora es noviembre. Natasha es predecible en algunos aspectos y es fácil sacar la conclusión que buscará un inquilino cuando transcurra un año de mi alejamiento, desaparición, huida, como quieran llamarlo._

_Ya leíste diciembre, aunque no haya sido el mes que corresponde, este cuaderno inicia así, de una manera inusual._

_Y espero me leas de nuevo en enero, si eres más fuerte que la curiosidad y puedes mantener esta pequeña travesura entre nosotros._

_Un secreto entre personas que no se conocen, ¿no suena divertido?_

_『 ✎ 』_

* * *

Guarda el objeto y ahí en la soledad de su habitación, con las frases de S.G.R haciendo eco en el espacio, decide cumplir la petición.

No sabe la razón, solo quiere acatar lo escrito. Todo ese misterio es cautivante, le invita a no decir nada del cuaderno gastado a terceras personas, le hace creer que allá, en cualquier parte donde se encuentre el dueño, este estuvo esperando el momento en el cual estuviera en la casa y leyera las frases plasmadas convirtiéndolo en algo íntimo para los dos.

Solo para ellos. Dos desconocidos que ahora tienen algo en común.

* * *

En las siguientes semanas de noviembre, puede decir que ha establecido un horario para mantenerse ocupado y resistir de leer más páginas de lo marcado. Durante las mañanas, trabaja. Tiene un descanso para el almuerzo que trae Natasha o James. Por la tarde, continua en la tienda de ropa atendiendo clientes con una sonrisa en el rostro y su voz deseando un buen día. Tiene que mandar a la basura papeles con números telefónicos de algunas mujeres que acuden a comprar o solo se aparecen para verlo y buscar una plática. A veces son hombres los que coquetean con una voz ronca que sería capaz de derribar a otros, pero no a él que sabe cómo rechazar invitaciones a comer, a escaparse un momento al cine o dar un breve paseo por el centro comercial.

James o Bucky como le gusta ser llamado aparece en una de esas ocasiones. Lleva el almuerzo que le envió Natasha en la diestra y cruza la puerta abierta siendo recibido por una canción de Rod Stewart y la imagen de un hombre apoyado en el mostrador, acercándose a Tony y con una mano estirada a punto de tocar el rostro ajeno. Él carraspea llamando la atención de Tony, no del desconocido que sigue con su supuesta técnica de seducción que es humillante para el espectador. Camina reduciendo más la distancia, las botas militares produciendo un sonido pesado con cada paso. Posa una mano en el hombre apartándolo del trayecto.

—¿¡Qué rayos cree que está…

—Si no va a comprar nada, será mejor que se retire. Por si no se dio cuenta, solo está generando incomodidad.

—Y lleva tu número de celular contigo —agrega Tony depositando el papel en el bolsillo de la camisa del otro que gruñe casi como un animal y sin decir nada para enfrentarse a ambos, da media vuelta y desaparece entre maldiciones y palabras que nadie más que él entiende—. ¿Qué traes para mí hoy, Barnes?

—Creo que es estofado.

Tony asiente mientras toma el recipiente y revela que efectivamente, se trata de esa comida.

—¿He dicho cuanto amo todo lo que preparan las manos mágicas de Nat?

—Cada vez que tienes oportunidad.

—Nunca es suficiente.

—Vendré a la salida. Natasha no puede.

—Puedo ir solo a casa.

—Sí, ella pidió que no te dejara hacer eso o sino, y cito verbalmente, _"conoceré lo que es un buen golpe que me hará olvidar hasta el nombre de mi madre"._

Tony ríe a la par que se despide de James que ya está de espaldas y hace bailar entre su dedo índice la argolla del llavero de su motocicleta y canta en voz alta la letra de Boys Don't Cry que suena en el local.

* * *

Una de las mejores experiencias desde que se cambió de casa ha sido recorrer junto con James las calles de Brooklyn. Ambos en una motocicleta que Barnes afirma que no es suya, pero que sabe manejar a la perfección. La sensación del viento que se cuela por la visera abierta del casco y da en su rostro, vale la pena cada segundo.

* * *

Cuando llega diciembre, decide seguir el consejo de Rhodey y responder al fin una de las llamadas de su padre. Los dedos casi dejan caer el celular a la alfombra y debe sentarse para dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación. La voz grave de su padre del otro lado de la línea, eriza los vellos de su nuca porque rememora el dolor de la infancia, la violencia verbal por sus travesuras, por ser espontáneo, un niño hiperactivo y un imán de problemas.

—Anthony.

Calla. Tan solo tiene el deseo de finalizar la llamada, de concluir lo que nunca debió comenzar.

—Si no piensas decir nada, será mejor que cuelgues.

—No. —Encuentra su voz que intenta suene despreocupada a pesar de saber que la otra persona no lo creerá—. ¿Cómo estás, papá? Lamento no haberme comunicado ni una sola vez desde que me fui.

—¿Cómo estoy? Cansado de mentirle a nuestros amigos que estás de vacaciones, de decirle a tu madre que hablas conmigo todos los días y prometes regresar. ¿De qué sirve? Nadie lo cree, Erik dice que su hija Wanda te ha visto trabajando de cajero en una tienda de ropa, ¿es en serio, Anthony?

—Fuiste tú quien…

—Sí, para que retornaras a casa, no para que impongas otra acción de rebeldía contra mí. ¿Y tu madre? Sabe que no llamas todos los días porque de ser así, preferirías hablar con ella o inclusive Jarvis antes que conmigo. 

—Debes ser sincero. Decirles a tus supuestas amistades que no me quieres en casa, que yo me fui por cuenta propia porque tú no eres capaz de aceptar que no quiero contraer matrimonio con Virginia Potts por la sencilla razón que me gustan los hom…

—No —interrumpe. El sonido de fondo que da a entender que ha dado un golpe contra el escritorio—. Escúchame, Tony, seguro que la estás pasando mal allá donde sea que estés. Tan acostumbrado a los lejos que ahora debes valerte por ti mismo.

—¿Y lo malo?

—Puedes estar en casa de nuevo, pero ya conoces la condición.

—No lo haré.

—Bien. Entonces supongo que no tengo un hijo.

Silencio. Una diestra que se aferra con fuerza al celular para no dejarlo caer y derrumbarse junto con este. El corazón latiendo con fuerza por lo escuchado, por la frase que duele y marca heridas sentimentales con fuego ardiendo.

—No —dice al cabo de considerables segundos—. No lo tienes.

Cuelga.

Solo hay silencio.

* * *

Los siguientes días ignora las llamadas provenientes de su antiguo hogar hasta que cansado de la situación, decide contestar una de ellas.

—Deja de llamar a este número, Howard.

—Soy yo, joven Stark.

—¿Jarvis?, ¿qué estás haciendo? Howard va a descubrirte.

—El matrimonio Stark no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos. Tuvieron un viaje de negocios.

—Así que eres todo un rebelde, ¿no es así? —Ambos ríen al mismo tiempo—. ¿Cómo está mamá?

—Lo extraña todos los días. Todos lo hacemos incluso su padre.

—Preferiría que no me mientas, Jarv.

—No lo hago. Sé que puede ser difícil para él de aceptar, pero lo ama, siempre lo ha hecho, eres su hijo.

—No lo soy.

—Cuando estamos enojados, solemos decir cosas que hieren y de las que desconocemos las consecuencias porque estamos cegados por ese sentimiento de ira.

—Pero decimos lo que de verdad pensamos.

—Eso no significa que no podemos arrepentirnos de lo dicho. 

Tony suspira, busca cualquier excusa y la dice para poder colgar no sin antes decir cuanto los extraña a su madre y a él y que espera verlos pronto.

* * *

—Mañana es víspera de Navidad, Tony.

—¿Y?

—¿¡Cómo es qué esta casa no tiene ni un muñeco de Papá Noel o un reno!?

—No pienso celebrar nada. Quizá compre un vino y tome toda la botella a medianoche mientras grito _"feliz navidad"_ por la ventana para que me escuches.

—Lo pasarás conmigo entonces. Será divertido. Invitaré a James.

—¿Barnes? ¿Al alma de las fiestas?

—Él puede ser divertido si sabes entregarle la dosis adecuada de alcohol.

Encoge los hombros. Un gesto que la mujer toma por un _"sí"_. Luego lo lleva por diferentes tiendas para comprar los preparativos para la noche.

* * *

Hay música característica de la época reproduciéndose en el estéreo de la sala. Tony siente la necesidad de enterrar su cabeza bajo tierra para dejar de escuchar la voz de Mariah Carey con su clásico navideño All I want for Christmas is you. Ya no queda nada de la cena preparada por Natasha tan solo latas de cerveza vacías en la mesa y otras en las manos de las personas sentadas en el sofá.

—Ustedes son las mejores personas que pude conocer —comenta James, con la corbata alrededor de la frente y la camisa hecha un desastre. Atrae a Tony hacia él, quiere plasmarle un beso en la mejilla y fracasa en el intento—. Los quiero tanto.

—Te lo dije —Natasha se deshace de los tacones que terminan en algún punto de la sala. Sube los pies al sofá y apoya la cabeza en sus rodillas.

—Me gusta Natasha. —Ahora atrae a la mujer a sus brazos y cuando Tony ve la oportunidad de escapar, vuelve a estar prisionero—. Me gusta Tony también. Ustedes son mi definición de bisexualidad. —De repente, tiene hipo que lo obliga a soltar a las dos personas, conserva la sonrisa en su rostro y bebe más de la cerveza—. ¡Feliz Navidaaaaaad! —grita alargando la última vocal tanto como puede. 

Natasha le hace prometer a Tony no contar nada sobre la confesión cuando llegue el día siguiente y él asiente porque la verdad, con tanto alcohol recorriendo sus venas, lo más probable es que se le olvide.

* * *

Es treinta y uno de diciembre. La celebración por la espera de un año nuevo es en casa de Tony quien ha invitado no solo a Natasha y James sino también a Rhodey, Loki y Pepper aunque esta última brilla por su ausencia y se limita a realizar una llamada a las doce de la noche. Debe ir a un punto de la cocina donde la música disco no se escuche más fuerte que la voz de su amiga. Desde donde está Virginia también distingue música, aunque esta es instrumental. El suave toque del piano lo lleva de regreso a casa y no es tan difícil saber que ella se encuentra en una de las fiestas de Howard cuando oye la voz de su madre a lo lejos.

—Feliz año nuevo —dice ella en un susurro. La voz tan suave hace parecer que está a su lado, hablándole en el oído y no a kilómetros de distancia.

—Feliz año —responde jugando con el reloj que porta en la muñeca. Han transcurrido apenas unos cinco minutos y Dancing Queen se reproduce en algún punto de la sala junto a un karaoke improvisado por James y Rhodey que se han llevado bien a los segundos de conocerse—. ¿Qué tal todo por allá? —pregunta por mera cortesía.

—Lo estoy odiando, quería ir a verte.

—No te preocupes, puede ser en otra ocasión.

—Tony. —La voz en murmullo disminuye aún más su potencia por lo que, Tony debe acercarse más al celular para no perderse lo dicho—. Howard continúa hablando con mi padre sobre el matrimonio entre tú y yo. Sabes que yo no…

—No eres la única y te apuesto que Rodhey sería el primero en oponerse.

—Y somos demasiado jóvenes para unirnos de esa manera, pero mi padre no deja de alardear sobre ello. Sabe que, con eso, él tendrá mucho más reconocimiento para su empresa y por lo tanto, incremento de dinero y no lo entiendo, no tenemos un mal ingreso, podemos vivir bien, así como estamos.

—Lo sé.

—Tengo miedo, Tony.

—Te prometo que estaremos bien, Pepper.

Escucha un leve sollozo de su parte, un agradecimiento hecho en voz baja y por último, el aviso que debe irse porque la están llamando.

_『 ✎ 』_

_Enero, 01, esta vez es diferente_

_No me gustan las celebraciones de año nuevo porque siempre, de una u otra forma, me ataca la angustia por el futuro, por no saber que hacer, si soy suficiente, si estoy haciendo bien las cosas. Así que mientras me hundo en el sofá y me acompaña la música de mi vecina que se deja oír hasta donde estoy debido al alto volumen, me pregunto qué pensamiento me atacará esa noche. Quizá el miedo y mientras cierro los ojos, el timbre de casa suena en cada rincón. Al abrir veo a mi vecina, una sonrisa en los labios y llevando un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo que estira en mi dirección. Seguro arqueé una ceja y por eso dio una rápida explicación._

_“Un regalo de bienvenida”._

_Me había mudado el día anterior y si mi intención era pasar desapercibido, la mandé al olvido en ese momento porque ella me notó y no dudó en acercarse a mí._

_Era un libro de Oscar Wilde repleto de notas en post-it y un separador de páginas hecho a mano, este tenía notas musicales por doquier y en una esquina, la silueta de una bailarina de ballet._

_Fue por Natasha que conocí a otra de las personas más importantes de mi vida, James. Juntos los tres éramos invencibles y duele haberlos dejado atrás._

_°_

_Enero, 20, tres caballeros de brillante armadura._

_Natasha no era una damisela en peligro, lo supe en cuanto la conocí. Despreciaba a todo aquel que se atrevía a llamarla "delicada" por el hecho de practicar ballet porque ella es una mujer valiente vistiendo una armadura que pertenece a los caballeros y ataca con la espada sin temor, sino que, con coraje y determinación._

_Natasha es la mujer que cortó su cabello solo porque alguien le dijo que su larga cabellera pelirroja era sinónimo de feminidad y quiso demostrar lo contrario. Con el cabello hasta las orejas, se veía más hermosa que antes. Natasha quien ama el ballet y también las armas para defensa personal, nos llevaba a James y a mí por las distintas calles de Brooklyn, nos mostraba lugares escondidos hasta para mí que viví aquí desde que nací._

_No éramos dos caballeros rescatando a una princesa._

_Éramos tres caballeros de brillante armadura plateada enfrentándose al mundo._

_°_

_Enero, 30, Sarah_

_Cada mañana, sin falta, acudía al hospital a verla. Las enfermeras me saludaban, conocía cada una de ellas y no podía evitar ver la sonrisa que ocultaba un "lo lamento tanto" que me dirigían. No necesitaba la pena, solo a ella, a mi madre._

_En la habitación, la veía luciendo cansada, con un pañuelo en la cabeza que ocultaba la perdida de cabello a causa de la quimioterapia. Para mí era la mujer más hermosa de todas. Hablé con ella, del nuevo apartamento, mis amigos, mi trabajo como profesor en una de las escuelas cercanas del vecindario y ella escuchó con atención todo lo que tenía por relatar. En esos momentos parecía que no existía el dolor, las noches de desvelo, el cabello en las baldosas del baño, ni el cáncer._

_Sobre todo, no existía el cáncer._

_『 ✎ 』_

* * *

Ese mes, Tony recibe la visita de Howard. No sabe cómo consiguió su dirección, pero opta por no realizar la pregunta, después de todo, se trata de su padre, el hombre con el suficiente poder para saber donde se encuentra. Le ofrece el ingreso y este acepta a regañadientes, dando una mirada de inspección y arrugando la nariz en el proceso. A Tony le dan ganas de quitarle el gesto con un golpe. Se contiene. Quiere llevar las cosas en paz y se arruina porque pronto están gritando. Una voz más fuerte que la otra.

Reclamos, ofensas, palabras hirientes son dichas en el ambiente que se torna tan tenso que debe considerarse todo un logro permanecer en este.

Howard avisa, con el tono más potente que antes, que tendrá otro viaje de negocios y que espera a su regreso, que Tony acepte de una vez el matrimonio impuesto contra su voluntad.

Y en medio de la ira, la rabia y el furor del momento, las palabras que escapan de sus labios están destilando veneno, como si él fuera una serpiente a punto de atrapar y comer a su presa.

—Espero no regreses.

Mutismo. Howard arrugando la nariz como hizo al llegar, sin embargo, con una diferente clase de sentimiento. Da media vuelta y ya no está más.

* * *

Tony debió saber el poder de las palabras, del deseo que brotó de su boca a causa de la furia porque días después Jarvis avisa por medio de una llamada que Howard se encuentra en el hospital debido a un accidente automovilístico.

Es grave.

Y debe dejar su apartamento por unos días, explicar el motivo de su ausencia a Natasha y pedirle disculpas por no poder ir a trabajar. Ella entiende, no reclama nada y lo deja marchar. 

En el hospital, abraza con fuerzas a su madre y a Jarvis. Derrama lágrimas que no se molesta en limpiar. En la habitación de Howard, inundado por el olor característico de hospital, Tony lo observa con tantos tubos conectados y heridas que hacen complicado diferenciar su rostro y solloza por segunda vez, toma la mano de su padre en la suya y siente el débil contacto de los dedos ajenos en su dorso.

Y llora hasta que los médicos ingresan de emergencia y él debe irse.

Howard fallece en la madrugada.

* * *

Los lentes oscuros ocultan bien los ojos llorosos de tanto llorar. Lo hizo hasta que no quedaron más lágrimas por derramar, hasta que le dolió la cabeza y tuvo que dormir por petición de su madre que aparentaba ser fuerte, pero se estaba derrumbando por dentro. Lloro de nuevo mientras veía el ataúd descender metros bajo tierra.

La prensa está a lo lejos, apuntando cámaras, queriendo una entrevista o declaraciones exclusivas que no serán dichas.

Tony se quiebra un poco más.

* * *

Está en Brooklyn al mes siguiente, con una actitud diferente. Una seriedad que se esfuerza por mantener, saluda a Natasha en la distancia e ingresa a casa antes que ella realice preguntas que no se siente preparado para contestar. Continúa trabajando en Russian Love aunque ya no lo necesite. Es su manera de no aceptar la realidad, que ahora es él quien debe hacerse cargo de Industrias Stark, de administrar el dinero, llevar el mando del negocio familiar, estrechar manos de los socios de su padre y soportar hipocresías. Es su madre quien toma la responsabilidad y él no tiene más que palabras de agradecimiento por eso. 

A finales de mes lee la única fecha del mes de febrero.

_『 ✎ 』_

_Febrero, 14, soledad_

_Sentado en el piso de madera de la habitación, la espalda apoyada en la cama y mi cabeza descansando en el colchón. Vista fija en el techo imaginando estrellas y una luna radiante en una esquina. He llamado a Sharon, deseado un feliz San Valentín y ella ha reído de esa forma tan especial que tiene. Dice que me extraña, que allá en París nada es igual sin mí a su lado, que todo luce aburrido si no estoy yo y que, en definitiva, está odiando tanto amor proclamado por cada rincón. Le echa la culpa a la ciudad del amor y es mi turno de reír._

_Prometemos vernos otra vez, en un futuro que esperamos no sea tan lejano._

_Natasha me ha mandado una tarjeta. Es roja con un corazón al centro con la inscripción "te amo" en francés. Al abrirlo se reproduce una melodía y se lee "para un amigo especial" rodeado de más corazones._

_James envía una caja de chocolates y en una bolsa aparte una película donde ha colocado una nota._

_"Todo mundo debería ver esta obra de arte"._

_Luego de enviarles mis regalos, veo por quinta vez Brokeback Mountain en la soledad de mi sala y quizá lloré un poco con el final tal y como sucedió en las veces anteriores._

_『 ✎ 』_

* * *

En marzo se anula el matrimonio arreglado Stark - Potts. Virginia celebra con una copa de vino. Tony se limita a verla y reír. Sabe que, en unos días, ella buscará a Rhodey e iniciará su propia felicidad al lado de la persona que de verdad le gusta. Puede que el padre de Pepper no esté de acuerdo, pero para eso estará él, para brindarle apoyo a sus amigos.

_『 ✎ 』_

_Marzo, 15, James._

_Las cosas que sé sobre Bucky son: Le gusta bailar, aunque sea pésimo en esto, tiene un talento para el canto que compensa sus dos pies izquierdos, posee un estilo de los 80's, aunque más de una vez lo atrapé escuchando la canción del momento. Ama el invierno, las artes marciales, tiene cinta negra en karate. Es sentimental con las películas, adora la saga de Harry Potter y nos ha hecho tomar el test para saber a qué casa pertenecemos. Él es Hufflepuff. Natasha, Slytherin y yo, Gryffindor._

_Lo último que sé sobre él es que, tiene un leve enamoramiento con Natasha y esto no le impide coquetear conmigo de manera inocente o bromista. Hace lo posible por siempre tener contacto físico con ella; un beso en la mejilla, un apretón de manos, la palma sobre su hombro._

_James es la mayoría de las veces, impredecible, odia el trabajo de oficina y por eso se convirtió en un guía turístico. Siempre apostando por más, por atreverse a realizar lo que otros no han pensado y es en definitiva, mi mejor amigo. Por eso cuando confesó, con algo de temor a mi reacción, que le gustaban tanto los hombres como las mujeres, lo abracé y planté el más sonoro beso en su mejilla. Él lloro en mi hombro, lo consolé, le dije que no debía preocuparse por mí, que a mí me gustaban las mujeres tanto como él amaba el verano._

_Bucky odia el verano._

_Compartíamos secretos. Le hablé sobre mi madre y juró acompañarme en las visitas al hospital junto con Natasha._

_Contábamos hasta el más mínimo detalles._

_Es una lástima que no pude revelarle lo que planeaba, esa pequeña idea que crecía conforme transcurría el año hasta que encontró su punto detonante._

_『 ✎ 』_

* * *

Abril. Acuden a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Wanda y su hermano, Pietro que un acto de rebeldía ha teñido su cabello de plateado recibiendo desaprobación por parte de Erik.

—Lorna tiene el cabello verde.

—Ella es mayor de edad y gana su propio dinero.

Tony ve venir una confrontación padre-hijo. Da un sorbo al champagne sin apartar los ojos de la escena. Erik tiene la boca abierta, listo para refutar las palabras del menor cuando Charles aparece con una bebé en brazos que juega con las patillas y parte del cabello de su padre.

—¿¡Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes dos!?

—Nada, papá.

—No es nada, Charles.

Oculta la risa detrás de la copa. Invita a Wanda a bailar y ella acepta gustosa.

Y de algo puede estar seguro Tony, en definitiva, baila mejor que James que está a una distancia prudente evitando pisar a Natasha con cada movimiento que da.

_『 ✎ 』_

_Abril, 22, Wanda._

_Celebramos con Wanda y Pietro en una feria de la ciudad. Natasha hizo que subiéramos a la rueda de la fortuna y tras una extensa fila, pudimos ingresar los cinco. En el punto más alto, recibimos todo el intenso viento que desordeno nuestros cabellos y plasmó sonrisas radiantes en nuestros rostros. Tomamos fotografías de la vista desde esa altura y de nosotros mismos antes que Erik llamara a Wanda y avisara que ella y su hermano deben estar en casa dentro de media hora._

_Como última parte de nuestra celebración, comimos algodón de azúcar en una de las bancas del parque cercano. Natasha capturó el momento en una foto, James se entretuvo con un mapache de peluche que ganó en uno de los juegos, Pietro preguntó qué tal se vería con el cabello de otro color, Wanda reía por su ocurrencia y yo agradecí tenerlos en mi vida._

_『 ✎ 』_

* * *

Mayo. Las flores son depositadas con delicadeza delante de la lápida. De pie y con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, Tony se queda callado sin saber que decir porque duda mucho que reciba una respuesta. En medio del canto de las aves, derrama lágrimas que limpia con rapidez y a costa del nudo en su garganta, se esfuerza por hablar.

—Donde sea que estés, solo quiero que sepas que tuviste un hijo hasta el final, papá.

El camino de retorno es doloroso, silencioso y con más lágrimas que ya no se molesta en quitar de su rostro y se pierden en algún punto de su mandíbula.

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tony! —exclama su madre esa mañana al recibir a su hijo en casa. Hay besos en su mejilla y un abrazo fuerte a su único hijo.

Jarvis es el siguiente en desearle un buen cumpleaños y extender un regalo que compró con un mes de anticipación.

Desayunan y evitan mirar el asiento vacío.

Durante la tarde, es visitado por Loki en su apartamento de Brooklyn. Él comenta que la humedad de las calles no le sirve de mucha ayuda a su alergia, pero de todas formas, ha venido para saludar en persona en vez de enviar un frío mensaje de texto.

—Siempre tan considerado.

—Tú y yo sabemos que me amas, Stark.

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

Ordenan pizza, invitan al resto del grupo de amigos y Tony los recibe a todos con un abrazo, menciona que no importa si no tienen un regalo, que es suficiente con haber venido.

James vuelve a emborracharse como en Navidad y a causa del alcohol, besa a un desconcertado Loki en los labios que luego tiene las mejillas sonrojadas. Bucky lleva el dedo índice a los labios y murmura que guarde el secreto, sin saber, por supuesto, que su demostración de afecto ha sido dada a la vista de todos y que Virginia ha tomado una foto del preciso momento del beso.

_『 ✎ 』_

_Mayo, 04, tranquilidad._

_¿Qué es la tranquilidad para ti? ¿Escuchar música?, ¿leer tu libro favorito?, ¿un café, té o un vino?, ¿videojuegos? El mío es hablar con las personas que quiero, pero ese día, Natasha estaba ocupada desde la mañana, James también debido a su trabajo. Aprovechando que Sharon estaba conectada, le envié mensajes saludando, preguntando como estaba y qué tal iba en el trabajo._

_Respondió quince minutos después no con mensajes, sino con una invitación a una videollamada. Hablamos de todo y nada a la vez. Dijo que estaba más guapo desde la última vez que me vio, preguntó si tenía una extensa filas de hombres detrás mío_

_Negué._

_No era mentira._

_Continuamos conversando durante horas hasta que tuvo que irse. Y al concluir me sentí feliz porque pude olvidar mis problemas durante ese periodo de tiempo._

_°_

_Mayo, 29, alguien en la televisión_

_Desde temprano, las noticias hablan de lo mismo: El cumpleaños del hijo de Howard y futuro heredero de Industrias Stark. En esa oportunidad, hay cámaras siguiendo al joven que trata de esquivar a los periodistas sin mucho éxito. Se deshace de las gafas oscuras y mira directamente a una de las cámaras._

_Me detengo._

_No nos conocemos, apenas sé que su nombre es Anthony y pertenece a una familia millonaria, sin embargo, en ese momento que él mira fijamente al lente, siento que me observa a mí, que sus ojos marrones traspasan la pantalla de la televisión y se posan en los míos. Era enigmático, te producía una corriente por todo el cuerpo y te invitaba a querer contar sus pestañas, besar sus párpados y descender hasta la comisura de los labios._

_Su mirada no fue de atrevimiento, coquetería o prepotencia, sino una que esconde dolor y supe reconocerla porque es la misma que veo en el espejo todos los días. Él volvió a cubrirse la vista con las gafas mientras yo sentía un vuelco en el corazón._

_Tan joven y con tanto dolor._

_Quise protegerlo, no obstante, sé que no nos vamos a conocer, que estamos en diferentes planos de una misma realidad y nuestros caminos no se cruzan por más que lo quisiera._

_『 ✎ 』_

El cuaderno casi resbala de sus manos.

Suelta un fuerte suspiro y verifica que lo acaba de leer es cierto y no una mala jugada de su mente. Comprueba letra por letra hasta el punto de memorizar cada palabra y tener la habilidad de recitarla sin verla directamente.

Desde el escritorio se reproduce Tears in Heaven en bucle.

* * *

Alguien, seguro fue su madre, mencionó alguna vez que junio es el mejor mes del año porque significa un punto medio y en esa mitad uno puede pensar lo que hizo todo el transcurso del tiempo, ver si está logrando sus metas y de no ser así, tomar acciones para conseguirlas, hacerlas suyas hasta que llegue diciembre y que aún queda la mitad del camino por recorrer. Todo puede pasar.

Y sentado al lado de James con cigarros en las manos, Tony comprueba que junio puede ser un mes de revelaciones, sorpresas, confesiones dichas en un susurro que eriza la piel. Bucky expulsa el humo con una nueva habilidad que aprendió hace un par de días. Forma aros alrededor suyo que se esfuman con el viento dejando el olor a nicotina como única prueba de lo que sucedió. En una de esas oportunidades hasta atraviesa con el índice el centro vacío haciendo parecer que porta un anillo que poco a poco se pierde hasta no quedar nada de él, deslizándose en el dedo hasta llegar a la ropa e impregnarse en esta. Suspira, apaga la colilla y deja el cigarro descansando entre el índice y pulgar. Tony imita la acción y se quedan mirando por breves segundos.

—¿Sabes? —inicia James subiendo el cierre de la chaqueta negra—. Las confesiones de Navidad, siempre las recuerdo al día siguiente.

Permanece callado, con la vista en el árbol que desprende una de sus hojas y vuela con el viento como en una suave melodía de ballet.

—Entonces, es verdad que te gusta Nat.

—Te quiero, Tony —suelta, sin más, con tanta suavidad que el nombrado debe acercarse más para escuchar bien—, pero Natasha es…

—Amor —concluye. Él que ha sido testigo de las miradas cómplices entre ambos, de la preocupación que iba más allá de lo amical, la necesidad de siempre buscar el contacto—. La amas y eso es diferente.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no estás con ella?

—Es complicado.

James dice que él es joven para entender. Tony se queja, responde que apenas son seis años de diferencia y que a veces, odia cuando le ocultan cosas importantes solo por el ser el menor de los tres. Menciona que puede entender cualquier motivo porque ha conocido el dolor desde la infancia y de no hacerlo, lo mejor que hará es limitarse a dar su apoyo, sin embargo, James es terco, niega con la cabeza y enciende otro cigarro.

Los aros los rodean, desaparecen y se vuelven a formar.

Por unos instantes, se convierten en chicos de humo.

* * *

Esa noche, lo que Tony descubre en el mes de junio es un mapa de Brooklyn a detalle y del otro lado una nota, con un tipo de letra diferente, pero que proviene del mismo dueño.

_『 ✎ 』_

_Junio, no sé el día, sobre ellos._

_En una oportunidad mencioné que las mujeres son obras de arte. Ver de lejos y no tocar._   
_Basándome en eso, puedo concluir que los hombres son como los mapas porque con ellos puedo pasar mi tacto sobre su piel, sentirlos, marcar líneas, besar cicatrices, hundirme en su peculiar aroma y trazar las marcas que poseen con las yemas de los dedos._   
_Dejar que me lleven por cada rincón suyo, esos que pocos conocen y entregarme a una nueva aventura trazando mi propio camino sobre él._

_『 ✎ 』_

* * *

Durante la celebración de la independencia de Estados Unidos, Tony y Natasha están sentados en la alfombra de la sala viendo el desfile por la televisión. Han decidido no ir en persona por el caos que hay en el día y que prefieren ahorrarse. James se une a los minutos con un sombrero que tiene los colores rojo, azul y blanco y que en él luce gracioso.

En algún punto, dos de ellos están callados, dejando morir las risas y la alegría de la que gozaban hasta hace un momento. Se siente como si de repente y sin previo aviso, hubieran rememorado un pasado que los vuelve melancólicos, sin apetito para continuar comiendo y en su lugar, buscan apoyo en el otro, tomándose de las manos y apretando fuerte como quien quiere transmitir tranquilidad. Tony no sabe qué decir, los observa con los ojos casi llorosos, la palma de James sobre el hombro de Natasha y el beso en la frente junto a un susurro que suena a promesa.

Como puede, los deja a solas, procura no hacer ruido, caminando hasta su habitación donde para disipar su confusión, decide leer el escrito del día. Ha descubierto que esa acción suele ponerle de buen humor, acelerar los latidos de su corazón y desear conocer al hombre detrás de las palabras tal y como sucedía cuando leía un buen libro y terminaba teniendo empatía por alguno de los personajes al punto de admirarlo o hasta quererlo.

El poder de las palabras es asombroso y Tony lo comprueba una vez más al leer el cuaderno.

_『 ✎ 』_

_Julio, 4, cumpleaños_

_Cuando era niño y veía las cantidades de fuegos artificiales en el cielo, mis padres me decían que era por mi cumpleaños, que allá afuera también lo celebraban y se alegraban que yo estuviera vivo. Mamá horneaba un pastel, papá hacía la decoración y me dejaba ayudar la mayoría de las ocasiones._

_Por supuesto, la celebración que existía afuera de mi casa, no era por mí, sino por el país, pero me gustaba creer por un breve momento, por más mínimo que fuera, que alguien se alegraba de tenerme vivo._

_Y a esta edad, cuando visité a mi madre en el hospital, detrás de la ventana y en algún punto del parque que hay al frente, se oyeron los vítores, la alegría contagiante y los cantos a una sola voz. Mi madre apretó el dorso de mi mano, sin muchas fuerzas en el proceso. Sonrió y dijo una frase que se quedó grabada en mi mente desde entonces._

_"Alguien allá afuera se alegra que estés con vida, alguien te ama"._

_『 ✎ 』_

* * *

Wanda ordena los cabellos más cortos que caen en su frente formando un cerquillo. Apoya el codo en el mostrador y muerde el caramelo que tiene en la boca dejando que el sonido se escuche más fuerte de lo que debería, lo suficiente para conseguir la atención de Tony quien termina de ordenar un par de billetes y la está viendo, esperando que ella suelte lo que quiere decir.

—Necesito un favor.

—No voy a hablar con tu padre para persuadirlo de dejarte trabajar.

—Pero —muerde su labio inferior con fuerza—. Quiero darle un regalo con dinero que no sea el que me dio él.

—¿Qué tal si yo te presto dinero?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si te pago por un día de trabajo? Erik no se va a enterar y seguro que Charles sale en tu defensa.

Ella asiente y al hacerlo, los cabellos de su frente vuelven a desordenarse.

* * *

—Bien —indica Tony cuando ingresan a la oficina. Caminan hasta situarse detrás del escritorio—. Mi madre dice que puedes ordenar estos papeles y situarlos en la fila que pertenecen.

—¿Solo eso?

—E imprimir algunos documentos de los últimos cuatro meses—agrega desbloqueando la pantalla de la computadora y haciendo clic en la carpeta correspondiente—. Fijarte que cada grupo esté en su mes correspondiente.

—¿Ordenado por fechas?, ¿ascendente o descendente?

—Descendente. Y colocarlos en un folder, eso sería todo.

—¿Folder del mismo color o diferente?, ¿pongo el nombre del mes en la portada?

—Igual, no importa porque estarán señalados con el mes. Vengo en un par de horas.

—Gracias, Tony —dice antes que el hombre se vaya. Sonríe en su dirección y procede a comenzar con su trabajo.

Cuando Tony regresa, ve que Wanda no solo cumplió con lo pedido, sino que se atrevió a ordenar los cajones del escritorio y explicar la manera más eficiente de encontrar documentos u objetos de papelería necesarios. Detrás de él, Maria Stark está tan impresionada y satisfecha a partes iguales que coloca una propina en el sobre de pago. Wanda está tan feliz que abraza a una y besa la mejilla del otro, se despide sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y camina hasta la salida apretando el sobre con dinero contra su torso.

La sonrisa no se borra hasta que la ven desaparecer tras el ascensor que cierra sus puertas una vez que ella esta adentro y presiona el botón adecuado.

_『 ✎ 』_

_Agosto, 10, pensar_

_Con la cabeza hecha una revolución, pienso en todo, en el más mínimo suceso que sucedió en mi mente o en los más grandes y por razones que sé, pero evito mencionar, mis manos tiemblan mientras el estéreo reproduce Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now y la voz de Morrissey me lleva a un concierto. Cierro los ojos y tarareo la letra con el mismo sentimiento de dolor que transmite el cantante. Notas musicales bailan alrededor de mi mente, dibujan siluetas que dan pasos con gracia y tomados de la mano como si fueran uno solo. Un alma que danza al compás de una única melodía._

_Y pienso que nunca podré tener algo como eso. Ni ahora, ni después._

_¿Duele? Por supuesto, pero me hice a esa idea, después de todo, la soledad no es mala, a mí me gusta y a pesar de eso, soledad es completamente diferente a sentirse solo._

_Y yo me he sentido solo gran parte de mi vida, no importa el cariño de mi padre, la mirada amorosa de mi madre, la amistad de Natasha, James y Sharon._

_Al final del día, me siento en completa soledad, aunque esté rodeado de personas._

_La canción continúa sonando, vuelvo al inicio y canto, frase por frase._

_Prendo la televisión y aparece él de nuevo. Luce triste y se esfuerza por mantener una sonrisa para las cámaras. Los reporteros ajenos a que sucede detrás de ese gesto, abordan con preguntas que el heredero Stark no se molesta en responder. Camina con una horda de reporteros siguiéndolo y él luce tan perdido en su propia burbuja que no se inmuta, no se hostiga, ni se queja por la invasión tan descarada a su privacidad. Continua con esa sonrisa que parece querer gritar, liberarse, correr, pero que, en su lugar, se queda quieta y guarda todo lo que quiere decir._

_Esconde la tristeza con la esperanza que nadie lo sepa, que siga siendo un secreto que no está dispuesto a revelar._

_Pero, sé que, un quebrado siempre reconoce a otro._

_Y yo lo he visto a él, aunque él no a mí._

_Lo he visto y eso basta._

_°_

_Agosto, 27, nada_

_Solo eso, nada._

_Todo gira alrededor mío, las paredes se encogen, sofocan mientras se aproximan más y más y no tengo como escapar de ello. Sentado en un rincón, observo mientras la respiración se vuelve escasa._

_Quiero lanzar el grito alojado en mi garganta, clamar por ayuda y lo que sale de mi interior es el silencio._

_Nada._

_El suelo se abre, hay negrura esperando por mí y me arrastra. Lucho por mantenerme en la superficie, pero hacerlo significa dejar que las paredes me lleven._

_Me suelto._

_Al vacío, a la nada misma._

_Y todo da vueltas otra vez._

_『 ✎ 』_

* * *

Deja flores sobre la lápida. Lee la inscripción como si no terminara de creer que ahí yace su padre y que todo luce extraño sin él. Suspira rodeado del canto de las aves que se posan en el árbol más cercano o vuelan alrededor.

—Mamá te extraña y sé que es complicado de creer, pero yo también lo hago. No nos hemos llevado bien gran parte de mi vida y por más que trato, no puedo entender tus razones. Todo es un lío dentro de mi cabeza, el rencor nunca ha sido una opción para mí. Eres mi padre y lo fuiste hasta el último momento de tu vida, así como yo fui tu hijo. Me hubiera gustado que me aceptaras, que dijeras que me querías tal y como era, sin importar nada más que mis buenas acciones para hacerte sentir orgulloso. Nada de eso tiene sentido ahora porque no estás y no sé qué hacer con toda la carga que ahora debo llevar sobre mis hombros. Obtener la herencia de Industrias Stark no debió ser de esta manera. No sin ti, Howard —sonríe, un gesto sincero. No hay lágrimas por derramar, aunque si un nudo en la garganta que dificulta la salida de más palabras. Sabe que al fin se ha dado el tiempo para soltar lo que mantenía guardado y se siente bien haberlo hecho—. Te quiero, papá, sin importar razones, siempre te voy a querer.

De regreso a casa, evade a los periodistas que estaban esperando por él. Camina con tranquilidad hasta que los pierde en una de las tantas calles de Brooklyn. Sus pies se mueven recordando cada rincón que le hace sentir que ha nacido ahí y no se mudó hace casi un año. Y al llegar a casa, se da con la sorpresa que Natasha está en la entrada de su propio apartamento viendo en su dirección y plasmando una sonrisa al verlo llegar. Le dice que espere un momento, Tony obedece y cuando la ve llegar de nuevo, ella trae un envase donde se aprecian galletas caseras.

—¿Es una ocasión especial?

—Para nada. Solo pensé que las necesitarías, siempre te hacen sentir mejor.

Y desaparece dejando detrás suyo el aroma de su perfume. Natasha no sabe cómo conectar sus emociones con las palabras y opta por los regalos. Tony ha recibido chocolates, pasteles, galletas y hasta donas hechas por la mujer que no realiza preguntas que sabe no quieren ser contestadas, pero se esfuerza por mostrar apoyo de una manera peculiar y, por lo tanto, única.

En su habitación, Tony come el postre, el dulce se derrite en su lengua y deleita sus papilas. Hay una galleta en especial que tiene el diseño del tatuaje de Natasha. Es la última en ser comida.

* * *

Ir a casa de James no es algo que suceda a menudo. Tony mandó un aviso por mensaje donde plasmó que estará en su apartamento para devolver la colección de películas de El señor de los Anillos. La respuesta es tan solo un "De acuerdo" y él va a su encuentro procurando comprar hamburguesas en el camino.

Toca el timbre, ruido del otro lado como de pasos acelerados que casi tropiezan. La puerta se abre y con ella se revela la escena de Bucky con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra tapando el cabello que llega por encima de los hombros. Cede el ingreso y gotas resbalan de un mechón rebelde que no ha sido atrapado en la tela y cuando él se da media vuelta, Tony lo ve.

El mismo tatuaje de Natasha en el omóplato derecho de James.

Plasmado entre gotas de agua que descienden y se pierden en algún punto de la piel. Se imagina si S.G.R también lo tendrá y decide preguntar sobre ello, sin revelar el secreto que mantiene con un desconocido.

—¿No es el mismo tatuaje de Natasha?, ¿qué se hicieron?, ¿uno de parejas?

—Es de amistad.

Se dirigen a la habitación y sentado sobre el colchón, Tony pregunta más porque no está satisfecho por lo dicho. Bucky consigue sus prendas de ropa, se cambia en el baño, cuando sale solo porta pantalones y se acuesta al lado de Tony.

—¿Los tres colores del tatuaje es por tres personas?

—Sí.

—No te gusta hablar de eso, ¿verdad?

—Realmente, no sé lo que siento al respecto —responde conforme indaga en las bolsas que trajo Tony. Hace a un lado las películas y agarra una de las hamburguesas. Da un mordisco, migajas de pan quedándose en la comisura de los labios—. ¿Sabes por qué Natasha y yo no estamos juntos?

—¿Ella no te quiere?

—Lo hace y más de lo que uno podría esperar o merecer.

—¿Entonces?

—Hace tiempo, cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, lo confesamos uno al otro, así como también los temores que teníamos y seguimos teniendo. No me caracterizo por mantener relaciones amorosas duraderas, de alguna forma u otra siempre termino arruinando todo, llevándolo al desastre, a la monotonía que manda a la perdición lo que pudo ser maravilloso. Natasha es igual, juntos seríamos un caos inevitable. Es por eso que solo somos amigos, aunque duela es peor que no tenerla.

—El amor es complicado.

James asiente, piensa que las amistades también pueden llegar a serlo, se reserva el comentario para no sacar a colación un tema del que no quiere decir nada. Comen hamburguesas y reproducen una de las películas.

_『 ✎ 』_

_Setiembre, 15, enfermedad_

_Mentí._

_Pretendí estar enfermo y no fui a trabajar. Natasha me regaló galletas caseras que asegura me harán sentir mejor. James me prestó algunas de sus películas favoritas y Sharon me envía una pronto mejoría mediante un mensaje rodeado de corazones._

_La verdad es que, no estoy enfermo, pero alcancé un punto en el cual ni el trabajo sirve a la hora de mantenerme despejado. Mamá empeora, me siento solo, quiero gritar con todas mis fuerzas o mejor, desaparecer como si mi existencia nunca hubiera estado aquí._

_Es tonto, tener amistades y a pesar de eso no poder contarles nada. Dirían "ve a terapia, no está bien lo que piensas", me negaría y ellos podrían convencerme de todas formas. Serían capaces de acompañarme como cuando una madre lleva a su hijo a su primer día de escuela._

_Mi madre dice que tengo una expresión triste, que luzco enfermo, a pesar de ella estar peor, tiene la amabilidad de preocuparse por mí, peinar mis cabellos, besar mi frente y hacerme prometer que dormiré a mis horas. Ella ha repetido lo mismo durante el último mes y James estuvo conmigo algunas veces._

_"Ella tiene razón, luces enfermo"._

_"No lo estoy" respondo, pero siento que es verdad, tal vez no una enfermedad física, sino emocional. Puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón, para mí no significan nada._

_James le cuenta a Natasha, no me molesto por eso, solo se trata de su preocupación. Vigilan que duerma como se debe, que desayune porque tengo la costumbre de saltarme esa comida del día, sin embargo, ellos tienen sus propios asuntos que van más allá de cuidarme como un niño. Creen que lo hago por mi cuenta, les digo que es así y sonríen satisfechos, quizá hasta orgullosos._

_He dibujado. Plasmé a Natasha, James, Sharon, a mi madre. También a Anthony, sus ojos en una esquina de la hoja de papel, parecían mirarme con intensidad._

_Mandé a la basura todos los retratos._

_Dormí porque me sentía cansado._

_°_

_Setiembre, 29, estrella_

_Natasha, James y yo nos hicimos un tatuaje como símbolo de amistad. Ella tiene el suyo en la muñeca, él en el omóplato._   
_El mío está en el torso, encima del corazón porque es ahí en donde llevo a mis amigos._

_Es una de las mayores demostraciones que he hecho por alguien. Aguanto las lágrimas no por el dolor de la aguja traspasando mi piel con tinta sino por ellos, porque los quiero de una manera inexplicable. Ellos que se alojaron en mi corazón sin pedir permiso, que curaron heridas sin saberlo y me ofrecieron un hombro donde llorar, una sonrisa cálida. No eran amigos, se convirtieron en familia._

_Pero, ¿quién deja a su familia atrás?_

_¿Hacerlo me convierte en mala persona?_

_Los llevo en el corazón, a pesar de todo._

_Existen cosas que uno debe llevar a cabo en soledad._

_『 ✎ 』_

* * *

En octubre, la hoja del cuaderno está repleta de líneas, garabatos sin sentido que no llegan a formar una figura y en una parte una fecha que no tiene nada que ver.

Resistir el deseo de voltear la página y descubrir que tiene noviembre es una tarea difícil. Tony muerde su labio para contenerse, aparta las manos y guarda el objeto para alejarse más de la tentación.

El resto de los días, se enfoca en Industrias Stark, Wanda lo reemplaza en Russian Love una vez que consigue el permiso de su padre Charles. Van de un lado a otro, casi sin cruzar caminos por estar tan ocupados, se saludan a la distancia y prosiguen con lo suyo.

_『 ✎ 』_

_Noviembre, 8, final_

_"Mi madre ha muerto_

_Y todo es peor ahora”. *_

_『 ✎ 』_

Es todo, no existen más palabras que expliquen que sucedió. Tony revisa cada una de las páginas en busca de más, cualquier cosa para satisfacer su necesidad de conocimiento. Piensa en el mapa plasmado y retorna a él, ve más allá de lo evidente y entonces, lo descubre; la marca roja en cierta parte del papel, ahí donde yace la estación de trenes. 

Recuerda la hoja donde solo hay garabatos y la fecha plasmada, un día y el mes, sin el año.

—Nueve de noviembre —lee en voz alta—. ¿Nueve de noviembre en la estación del tren?, ¿se supone que debo esperar todo el día? —retoma la lectura, pensando en todas las posibilidades de encontrarse con el desconocido, quizá devolverle el cuaderno, ver que existe y que, en algún momento, se preocupó por él, por ver la tristeza que ocultaba su mirada.

—La fecha puede ser la hora también.

Eleva la mirada encontrando a James en el umbral quien explica que la puerta estaba entreabierta y él pensó lo peor. Tony trata de esconder el cuaderno, es en vano porque lo otra persona ya lo notó. Luce tranquilo, el cabello amarrado con dos mechones libres en el rostro y una pose relajada mientras se apoya en la puerta.

—Debí suponer que él no se iría sin dejar alguna evidencia. Ese imbécil me va a escuchar cuando…

—¿Va a regresar?

—Recibí un mensaje suyo. Pidió disculpas por irse, pero tenía un asunto que debía atender por su cuenta. Vendrá a las nueve de la mañana, pidió que vaya a recogerlo, pero pensándolo bien, deberías ir tú. 

—A mí no me conoce.

—Se conocen uno al otro de una manera distinta —responde dando una breve mirada al objeto en posesión de Tony. Suspira provocando que uno de los mechones se eleve y retorne a su sitio—. Puedo mostrarte fotos de él si eso ayuda.

—Yo no…

—Tony, algo me dice que él espera que la persona que leyó ese cuaderno que tiene sus pensamientos sea quien vaya a verlo.

—Mañana.

—Sí.

No piensa en otra cosa el resto del día y gran parte de la noche. Apenas puede dormir y a la mañana siguiente, despierta a causa de la alarma. Se prepara para el encuentro y guarda el cuaderno dentro del bolsillo del abrigo.

* * *

Un nuevo grupo desciende del tren. Tony trata de recordar el rostro en la fotografía que le mostró James el día anterior. Tiene el cuaderno en la mano por si el dueño logra reconocerlo. Sus ojos viajan en todas direcciones hasta el punto de sentirse mareado por la bruma de gente. Camina esquivando a algunas personas que no coinciden con el perfil. Tropieza y el objeto resbala de sus manos.

—Maldición. —No sabe si alguien lo escuchó, no le interesa. Ve como pies patean el cuaderno hasta una esquina. Va a su encuentro y cuando está a punto de tenerlo otra vez en su posesión, alguien se adelanta. Agachado, dirige su mirada al causante encontrándose con una potente mirada azul que le ofrece una mano para estar en pie. Acepta la ayuda quedando así frente a frente. Las palabras mueren en la garganta.

—Esto es mío —emite en un susurro acariciando con la yema de los dedos la portada gastada.

—Lo sé. Soy Tony —extiende una mano en espera de un apretón que llega a los segundos.

—Steve.

Hay sonrojo en sus mejillas, Tony no sabe si es por el frío o por darse cuenta que en algunas de esas páginas, hay escritos dedicados a él. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo y se sorprende cuando el gesto es devuelto.

—Guarda esa sonrisa para convencer a James y Natasha de no matarte.

—Estoy consciente de ello.

Caminan hasta uno de los asientos, la maleta está sobre el suelo y ellos quedan en silencio unos segundos.

—Puedo contártelo a ti, ¿verdad?

—Digamos que sé varios detalles de tu vida y soy alguien de confianza.

Y empieza al cabo de un suspiro que sirve para darse ánimos. Steve cuenta que tras la muerte de su madre y recibir sus cenizas, decidió esparcirlas en Irlanda, el país de origen de la mujer.

_“Es algo que debes hacer solo”._

Confiesa que quería irse desde antes y que perderla a ella fue un punto culminante en su decisión. Dice que siempre estuvo en mi mente volver y que allá en el extranjero, no hacía más que extenderlo hasta que se contactó con Sharon y ella le ayudó, lo invitó a París, le convenció de ir a terapia y le ofreció un cuarto en su casa.

—Pero pusiste una fecha en ese cuaderno.

—Me establecí un tiempo límite.

Silencio de nuevo. Personas caminan cerca de ellos e ignoran su existencia.

—¿Tony?

—Dime.

—No tienes esa mirada de profunda tristeza que recordaba.

—¿Steve?

Un asentimiento para que pueda continuar hablando. Tony mueve los pies hasta casi rozar la maleta a un lado de él.

—Tú tampoco la tienes.

Vuelven a sonreír más para sí mismos que para el acompañante. Comienzan el trayecto a casa, después podrán pensar que harán con el apartamento que alguna vez fue de uno y ahora le pertenece a otro.

Es un nueve de noviembre cuando dos personas que no se estaban buscando, terminan por encontrarse.

Puede ser casualidad o el destino, pero lo cierto es que los mejores acontecimientos suceden sin preparaciones. Cuando menos lo esperas, llega a ti de distintas maneras incluso mediante un gastado cuaderno.

* "Mi madre ha muerto y todo es peor ahora", es una frase de la serie animada Bojack Horseman.


End file.
